The ability to interrogate a physical system and precisely measure its observables forms the basis of both fundamental and applied sciences. While certain techniques are based on specially controlled individual particles, in general, large ensembles can be used to enhance measurement sensitivity. However, existing techniques are limited by inter-particle interactions.